And Then We Ride
by jacquelin825
Summary: *Original Character Centric* Emmers is living in post apocalyptic Georgia trying to keep her and her 9 year old niece alive in world infested with zombies. After stumbling upon a group of survivors from Atlanta, Emmers learns to stay tough and to keep her walls up, but how long can they last when Rick Grimes comes crashing into her world?


_a huge thank you to my beta Becca :)_

___**disclaimer** ; twd is not mine_

* * *

_Krissy Emmers didn't miss Georgia summers._

_Humidity that made you feel like someone was trying to suffocate you. Your skin felt sticky and unclean, no matter how many showers you took in a given day. Huge bugs that most would believe only existed in some science-fiction novel. Her long strawberry blond hair became a rat's nest while the hot sun brought out the freckles on her shoulders and face. _

_To sum up, it was miserable. _

_It had been four years since she saw her childhood home, or her mother. But the frantic call Kris received two nights ago was more than enough reason to have her bags packed and the car ready and waiting in the driveway. _

"_It's Abbi" Her mother had barely stuttered out. _

"_What about Abigail? Mom? What's the matter?" _

"_Nathan. That asshole-"A couple more sniffles before her mother continued "Abbi's at the shelter. Nate is so angry. He wants me to get her and bring her back. I just-" with that Ethal began to sob. There wasn't more info she needed. That prick Nathan Ward had married her sister when Abbi was just 16 years old. At the time she hated her mother when she found out the news that Abbi was legally emancipated and free to do what she wanted. _

_Not long after that, Nola was born._

"_Mom. I'm coming down. Don't worry"_

* * *

Not one single god damn fish was biting today. And if that wasn't enough to get her already short fuse lit, Andrea had seen the frustration on her face. The blonde came walking over to her with an expression that read pity. Most of the time she didn't understand why she stayed at this camp, with these people. She trusted no one really, maybe Dale, but even then she kept him at arm's length. No one even knew her real name. Everyone at camp called her Emmers. It was the camo military jacket that belonged to her father that started it. Most didn't know the origin of the jacket. Maybe they thought it was a play on the name Emily, or some equally obnoxious nick name that played on your real name.

Whatever the reason, the name Emmers was what she went by. And with the world the way it is, a change of name seemed appropriate.

"You need some help?" Andrea asked in a tone that made her teeth grind.

"Nope" was all Emmers could bother to say.

Quietly at her side, sitting beneath the shade of a tree, was Emmer's 9 year old niece. Nola Ward. A fair haired little girl with bright blue eyes. This was the real reason why she didn't leave the camp. Emmers didn't let Nola go far from sight. Not even letting her play with Carl and the other children. Lori insisted that Emmers should let Nola sit in the "home-school" lessons that Carol and her were giving their children.

"_You worry about yours and I'll worry about mine" She stated in a clipped tone. _

Carol and Lori were good about leaving them alone after that. Too bad Andrea didn't get the message.

"Fair enough" Andrea replied curtly "Look there is more we need to discuss."

That got Emmers' attention.

"A small group is heading back into the city. It's been a while since you last went, plus we need a steady head going in. Merle is coming, so you know how that goes" At the last part she tried to laugh.

Andrea could already sense Emmers gearing up to argue, "Listen. You want to keep to yourself and isolate you and your little girl that's fine. But we all benefit from these trips. We need you down there"

For the most part Emmers and Nola provided for themselves. Nola was damn good at ensnaring little vermin, and even though her father's hand-made bow wasn't as fancy as Daryl's crossbow it was good enough to take down a doe (problem was she hadn't come across any big game as of yet). But supplies were starting to dwindle down to the bare minimum. She didn't have the luxury of turning down aid.

"Fine" Emmers turned her attention to Nola, "You'll stay with Dale. Just like last time, don't wander off" She nodded her response.

Nola was a child of little words. Even before the walkers. Emmers figured that her parents and their drama was enough noise for ten lifetimes. She would have worried more about it, but didn't want to push the young girl into doing things she was ready for.

* * *

_How was this happening again? Just as soon as Kris arrived in the small town of Sandersville her baby sister was out of the shelter and back with her good-for-nothing, wife-beating, husband. Of course the fight that followed between her and her mom was nothing new._

"_You just led her back to him?" Kris yelled. "What kind of mom-" Before she could utter another word she felt the sharp sting of a palm coming into contact with her face. Ethal Emmers was a small and hefty built women, but lord did she have strength that one would not __assume__ she carried._

_Tears began to burn Kris's eyes. Not out of emotion, but from sheer power of the impact._

"_I did my best raising you girls. That's all any of us can do"_

_Kris held back a scoff and an eye-roll. Right after her parents had divorced Abbi had met Nate. He was a lying worm and Kris could feel it from the first meeting. So at 16, when they announced that they wanted to get married her mom had caved and signed the papers of emancipation. Right after that she left and spent her last year as a minor with her father in Albany, NY. She had been living there since. _

_Fighting at this point became pointless. If there was anything the Emmer's girls had in common was their fair complexion and stubbornness. _

"_Gran?" Nola came around the corner. Suddenly Kris felt the familiar feeling of guilt sweep throughout her. She hadn't been in this child's life for much time. Maybe a handful of times when she was a baby and even less when the little girl got older. She loved her baby sister. So much it almost felt like she would never need to have a child of her own. She had Abi, and that was enough. But she refused to sit back and play happy sister for her when she knew what a mistake it had been marrying Nate Ward. So when the baby came along she had no intentions of being "fun auntie Kris". _

_Hours passed before a single word was __uttered__ within the Emmer's household. Abbi had run off with Nate leaving their mother to take care of Nola. They had just sat down to eat when Ethal turned the TV on to watch the evening news._

_The sharply dressed anchorwoman sat rigidly at her desk, "An outbreak of unexplainable fevers in nearby areas are being researched…." It felt like the world was always going to hell Kris thought to herself as she flipped the TV off. Her mother gave her an irritated look, before replying with "What? I don't hear that while I'm eating"._

* * *

Early the next morning a small group was assembled and they would be heading into the depths of hell itself. Trekking the 8 miles into Atlanta, Emmers let her thoughts drift to her family. Was her father still alive? If anyone could survive an apocalypse it would be her sturdy father. He was what you called a "doomsday prepper". At a younger age it would embarrass the hell out of her. When she became an adult the usefulness of knowing how to knee a creepy guy on the streets of NYC seemed worth all the embarrassing moments of her childhood. Of course Emmers never thought her father's message of impending doom would ever come true.

Her mother died soon after the outbreak. Quickly the thoughts of her mom were forced from the forefront of her mind. Too much guilt ate at her at night to dwell on it in the day.

She had no idea what happened to Abbi or Nate. Would he even protect her baby sister? Nola had once said that she didn't think her mother made it out of Sandersville alive. "She's not strong like you" Nola had said.

With the last thought of Nola she became more focused. Get to Atlanta, get what they needed, and get the hell out of there and back to her niece.

_Quick and easy,_ she thought nodding her head silently to herself.

* * *

_**AN: This story will take place in S1. Right after Rick gets back from Atlanta and will veer off from there. With canon components mixed in.**_


End file.
